


kiss n' shake

by ccandycait



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Milkshakes, baby lesbians, girls, girls being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: gowon wants to take olivia to a fifties themed restaurant just to be cute
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	kiss n' shake

**Author's Note:**

> for carizma <3

“If I would’ve known it was so… bright in here, I wouldn’t have worn this,” Olivia mumbled as she stepped over the threshold in heavy black boots. Gowon had held the door open excitedly for her and even though this wasn’t something that Olivia had particularly wanted to do, she couldn’t say no to Gowon’s sweet, innocent eyes that begged her to come along.

The restaurant was a fifties-based establishment with bright blue booths, red stools, and a black-and-white checked floor. It made Olivia feel out of place in her all-black outfit consisting of heavy boots, a skirt with a chain attached, and her thigh-highs, but Gowon didn’t seem to mind at all. She still looked at Olivia like her sense of style was amazing even though Gowon’s own fashion sense was totally the opposite. It’s just… the type of sweet that Gowon was.

“Oh, come on,” Gowon sang as she let the door swing shut behind the younger girl. “I doubt anyone cares, nobody’s looking at how you’re dressed here. It doesn’t matter.”

“Still, it doesn’t match.”

“Who cares?” Gowon rolled her eyes and followed after the waitress that offered to show them where to sit. “I knew this wasn’t your aesthetic but I wanted you to come anyways.”

Olivia pursed her lips but said nothing, settling into the booth opposite of Gowon. She did have to say that it was a cute little diner and was a nice place to sit and reminisce in what was supposed to be modeled after a previous time. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the waitress asking if they needed a menu or knew what they wanted to order.

Before she could even open her mouth, Gowon was brightly reciting, “Just a milkshake and a basket of fries is fine!” 

Olivia simply blinked, watched the woman nod with a polite smile and slip behind the counter to put the order in. “Why only one?”

“We only need one. They’re huge, it’s fine.”

Olivia nodded blankly, going along with the elder girl. “Okay…” She was sort of out of her element, not gonna lie. It was easy to just go along with what Gowon desired if only for the sake of her own conscience. She was the type of person to choose a couple of places, declare them her favorites, and only go to said places.  
But it was Gowon. Who said no to Gowon?   
Olivia got the idea that Gowon probably knew of her hold on her friends, but went along with it anyways because she might have been a little… whipped. 

So when the waitress came and set down their order, a basket of fries and a milkshake (pretty big, as Gowon had promised), then set down two straws, Olivia quickly came to the realization that the little brat had done this on purpose.

Gowon just snickered as she unwrapped the straws and stuck them into the thick shake. “What’s the matter?”

“You know what!” Olivia exclaimed, round eyes slightly wide. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Do what? I just wanted to take you to a cute restaurant that I found, is that so bad?”

“Yeah, so you could do the thing with the milkshake like you see in the movies!” 

Gowon grinned that cute, ‘I’m innocent’ smile of hers and it had Olivia shaking her head, popping a fry into her mouth. “Well, I’m not doing it,” Olivia pouted, popping a fry into her mouth. 

“Aw, why? It’s cute!”

“You know how I feel about people getting close to my face like that--”

“Just once!” The blond stuck her lips out in a pout, batting her lashes because she was cute and she knew it.  
Just to make a show of it, Gowon leaned forward and took the straw into her mouth, then looked to Olivia with those pretty eyes of hers and Olivia could only sigh, exasperated. Olivia wasn’t just whipped for any cute girl, just… just Gowon. 

But she’d never admit that.

It seemed to show in the way that she leaned forward and did the same, eyes darting elsewhere and cheeks warming up at the closeness.   
She could hear Gowon giggle in delight, and before she knew what was going on, Gowon was moving her head and pressing her lips softly to Olivia’s cheek.

Her warming cheeks quickly started to flame, and a faint pink tint could be seen at the tips of her ears. 

All she could hear was the beat of her heart and the light flit of Gowon’s giggles, and when she looked at the older girl she swore that maybe there was something more than friendship there.

“Yeah, maybe I did do it for a reason. Olivia, you’re so cute. ~”

Olivia swore that her soul left her body multiple times that day.


End file.
